


Pauline's Birthday

by TheSlinkyKid



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (1993), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Exes, Friendship, Fun, Other, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlinkyKid/pseuds/TheSlinkyKid
Summary: A quick one shot about Mario forgetting his old friend's birthday (again) and wanting to wrong that right. A character study of Mario and Pauline.





	Pauline's Birthday

Mario paced around the room talking to himself. He spoke in a series of jumbled Italian and growing frustration. Peach just sat on the couch, as he wandered back and forth.  
“That's it! I'm done,” he finally yelled. “This is hopeless, her birthday is tomorrow and I have nothing!” He landed face first into a pillow on the couch. Muffled screams were heard.  
“Mario, it's gonna be okay,” Peach slid over to him.  
“No it's not, I really need to find her an amazing gift,” he said through muffle cries.  
“Why is it such a big deal?” She let out a sigh, “Pauline is an understanding woman. So you forgot her birthday a few times because you had to deal the world ending on those occasions. Oh no, you're such a terrible person!” Mario laughed as he sat back up. Peach snuggled up to him.  
“Mario, you know how many I've forgotten my own birthday because I was too busy? Or for that matter, you doing the same for yours? She runs a city, I'm sure she of all people would understand.”  
“It's not that,” he confessed. “It's just… I dunno, Pauline was such an integral part of my life. She was my best friend for the longest time, we even lived together for two years, and then… It just stopped. And the worst part is: I didn't even blink an eye.” Peach held him close.  
“I just,” he tried finding the right words. “I'm upset, because I just up and abandoned and forgot my closest friends and even entire life in NDC. And I wonder what that says about me.” He held his knees together. “Stars knows she probably thinks I think I've become too good for NDC.”  
“You wanna know what I think about you?” Mario looked up at her. “I think you're an incredibly kind hearted and humble person that can do as incredible feats as you. But still deeply cares about his friends and family so much, that a simple mistake that might hurt someone he loved, looks more world shattering than actual world shattering.” Mario smiled at her, and held her back. She kissed him atop his nose, “Pauline is still your friend. She would love anything from you.”  
“Hey, wait, I have an idea!” Mario jumped up, “why don't we just go down to New Donk to surprise her, and spend the day with her?”  
“That would be perfect!” Peach agreed. “I'll move some things around, let's get Luigi and Daisy on the phone.”  
The next day, Pauline was walking over to City Hall. When she walked in, an entire crowd yelled out “Surprise!” In her office.  
“Happy Birthday Pauline!” They all yelled. Pauline looked around in confusion for a moment. “Oh yeah,” she said blankly, “that was today.” Mario and Peach laughed together as Pauline went over and hugged him. “You remembered!”  
“Yeah,” he said. “One of us had to.” Peach slightly pushed him and Pauline giggled. They all sat in her office and enjoyed the cake together, sharing stories of their past adventures. At the end, a photographer took their picture together.  
When night fell, everyone started to head off to a cab. “Hey Mario,” Pauline called. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Mario walked over to her, and they sat on a park bench overlooking the city. “Peach told me about you thinking I was going to assume you had a big head now because you've been forgetting my birthday.”  
“Yeah. I just thought that forgetting your birthday wasn't something that could be excused.” Mario gave him a bored look.  
“Mario. I know you. We lived together for two years, and I've still yet to meet another person with as bad a memory as you.” Mario chuckled.  
“Do you not remember that one time I told you to return that dress I bought before the day was over so it would still be accepted? And how you put it on the coffee table to remind yourself? And how both me and Luigi repeatedly told you to do it? And when time finally came to do it, you drove halfway across town- Just to realize you left it on the coffee table?” He laughed like a madman, and put his head in his hands.  
“I still have that dress,” she continued. “I keep it nailed to my bedroom door, as a reminder to say 'hey, I may have a bad memory, but it could always be worse!’”  
“Was this just a way to vent about that?” He asked through tears.  
She shrugged, “kind of. Probably shouldn't be the first thing I see in the morning. But that's beside the point- I know you would never think yourself better than anyone else.”  
“But,” she gazed off into the deep blue ocean ahead of them as it sparked by the moonlight. “I do miss you, and Luigi, and… While I know you guys can't just pop on over whenever you want, it would be nice to get a letter, or phone call, or message, or something.” Mario looked down.  
“What I'm saying is: I don't want to be 'Your old friend.’ I want to be 'Your friend.’” She explained.  
“You're right,” He answered. “We are friends,” Pauline walked off with him to the cab.  
“Mario! Get in the cab already!” Daisy yelled from the window. “And we've been over this! You can't just cheat on Peach, she wouldn't be cool with it!” Peach yanked her back in by the collar.  
“And I promise, I'll contact you more often,” he said as he piled into the car. Surely enough, he called her the following night, and a week after a package showed up at her door from him. It was the picture of her party with all of them together. She placed the portrait in her office, where it still stands.


End file.
